The Diary: Kimi to Deai
by nadilicious
Summary: [UPDATE: Chapter 2] SMA Konoha Private School mewajibkan murid kelas sebelas dan dua belas untuk tinggal di dorm milik sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke, tidak terima dikalahkan dalam bidang akademik oleh siswi berprestasi, Haruno Sakura. / 'Mungkin aku...' / '...membutuhkan dirinya.' / AU, mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, comeback fic. RnR! :)
1. Page 1: It's You?

Bukannya ngelanjut fic yang lain, malah bikin fic baru. Maafkan daku. :")

Aku lagi stuck ditengah jalan, bingung mau belok kiri apa kanan(?) /bukan/ lagi stuck mau ngelanjutinnya gimana, trus ada plot baru muncul. Mungkin plot ini ada kesamaan sama fic lain (gatau juga sih soalnya aku udah lama hiatus tanpa bilangbilang HEHE), jadi kalo ada kesamaan mohon dimangapkan(?). Plot ini munculnya mungkin karena aku kebanyakan streaming drama... trus pengen nyoba bikin cerita nyesek(?). Gak tau sih ini bakal jadi nyesek banget bingits bingo apa enggak, tapi kalomenurutsayasihchaptersatubelomseberapa :"D yaaa tonikaku dibaca saja dulu, siapin tisu buat jagajaga, boleh juga lambaikan tangan ke kamera kalo benerbener gak kuat. /apasih

Oh ya, makasih ya buat kalian yang masih baca fic-fic lama aku, sumveh aku sampe bingung gimana kalian bisa nemuin fic-fic lama aku trus minta dilanjut. Ada fic yang diambangambang discontinued sih, aku belom tau gimana jadinya, tapi kalian sukses bikin aku bingung, kok masih bisa baca fic lama aku, lah akunya sendiri kena internet sehat. /ngek/ sampe aku harus nanya ke temen kampus gimana caranya ngeunblock, tapi notif review, faves, sama follow masih masuk ke email yang aku set di hape. Kanshashitemasu. Arigatougozaimasu :")

Oh ya sedikit "guide" biar kalian gak tersesat(?) selagi ngebaca fic ini;

"Ini. " : perkataan tokoh

'_Ini_.' : isi pikiran

_Kalo gini semua berarti flashback._

**_Kalo gini semua berarti authornya sengklek._**

Wokeh. Daripada banyak ngoceh, nih ficnya. /lempar(?)/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
>All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.<p>

.

.

**WARNING:**  
>AU, bisa jadi OOC.<p>

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 1: It's you?_

**_(c) nadilicious_**

.

.

* * *

><p>"...un!"<p>

"...ngun!"

"...angun!"

Samar-samar suara yang terdengar di telinga seorang lelaki yang tertidur di bangku taman mulai menyadarkan dirinya dari tidur lelapnya. Laluc

"BANGUN TEME BANGUN TEME BANGUN!" sumber suara yang terdengar oleh lelaki yang dipanggil 'teme' itu tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya dan menggoncang-goncangkan badannya, bermaksud untung membangunkannya. Pemilik badan itu pun mengerutkan alisnya, merasa kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya menjadi terganggu.

"Dobe..." dia menyingkirkan tangan orang yang ia panggil 'dobe', kemudian berdiri dan membetulkan seragamnya.

"Heheee..." lelaki yang dipanggil 'dobe' hanya tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, Sasuke, kenapa kau malah tidur di bangku taman? Kukira kau sudah sampai di sekolah bersama koper-kopermu itu."

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, berambut hitam dengan model spike mencuat ke belakang dan kaku, mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang kurus, tegap, dan gagah, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Ia diidamkan oleh semua perempuan, terutama perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang, dia belum mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto..." ia mendengus, lalu mengangkat tasnya yang berukuran besar, serta mengangkat dan menggenggam kedua gagang kopernya.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berwajah tampan berwatak ceria, humoris, berisik, dan optimis, dengan rambut berwarna kuning kulit lemon model jabrik, selalu menebarkan senyumnya yang lebar dan bersinar kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil, ia tau persis bagaimana Sasuke di luar dan di dalam, apa yang disukai dan dibenci Sasuke. Naruto juga menjadi idaman para wanita karena dia selalu penuh senyum dan tawa. Mungkin gampang baginya untuk mengucapkan "Kau terlihat cantik" kepada semua wanita, namun dia sudah ada yang punya.

"Kau ini, setiap hari sama saja sifatnya," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, heran dengan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah mengalami perubahan sikap.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Jam tujuh," Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, tempat ia memakai arloji mahalnya, "masih ada satu jam sebelum sekolah dimulai."

Sasuke dan Naruto hendak menjalani kehidupannya di kelas 2 SMA Konoha Private School, yaitu SMA khusus untuk siswa-siswi yang memiliki status sosial tinggi atau berasal dari kalangan terkenal; artis, anak artis, anak bangsawan, anak milyarder, pemenang olimpiade antar sekolah, murid-murid berprestasi di Konoha, dan sebagainya. Di SMA ini, khusus kelas 2 dan 3 diwajibkan tinggal di sebuah _dorm_ milik sekolah untuk melatih rasa mandiri mereka dengan seorang pendamping yang berperan sebagai orang tua angkat. Sudah pasti bahwa rumah-rumah yang akan disinggahi itu sangat besar dan mewah, berfasilitas lengkap dan bergaya modern, serta berada di lokasi yang strategis dan tak jauh dari sekolah, serta keamanan yang ketat karena CCTV dipasang di setiap sudut dan para penjaga siap mengawasi 24 jam. Yang artinya, Sasuke dan Naruto sebentar lagi akan merasakan hidup dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dalam satu rumah yang mewah.

"Dobe... dari sini ke sekolah hanya menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki," Sasuke mendengus kesal, 30 menit sisa waktu tidurnya diganggu oleh Naruto, sehingga mau atau tidak mau dia harus bangun.

"Lalu kau pikir aku mau datang ke sekolah di menit terakhir?" kata Naruto sambil membetulkan tas yang ia gendong dia kedua bahunya, "ayo, kita datang lebih awal!"

Naruto mengangkat dan menarik kedua kopernya lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dengan pelan sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Oi, dobe, pelan-pelan... awasi aku," Sasuke menyahut dari belakang Naruto. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya karena terkaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"...hanya takut jika aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan tertidur sambil berdiri."

* * *

><p>"KITA BERADA DI KELAS YANG SAMA! WOOOOOOHOOOO!"<p>

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di Konoha Private School, Naruto ingin sekali memeriksa daftar kelas untuk mencari di kelas mana ia berada, ingin tau siapa saja siswa dan siswi yang akan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Sasuke, yang tadinya ingin bergegas ke aula serbaguna Konoha Private School, akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti rencana Naruto. Mereka memeriksa daftar kelas beserta nama para siswa dan siswi di setiap kelas, dan ya, Naruto sedang kegirangan karena ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Alhasil Naruto berteriak dengan suaranya yang sangat amat nyaring, mengalahkan dengung ikan paus dan bisa terdengar oleh kelelawar, sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Sedangkan si pemilik bahu hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Yaaa..." Sasuke hanya menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang bisa berada di satu kelas yang sama denganku?" Naruto melepaskan bahu Sasuke dan memonyongkan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek.

"Bukan itu..." Sasuke membetulkan baju seragamnya, "suaramu sangat keras, seperti biasa."

"Hahaaa!" Naruto tertawa dengan keras, "kita juga akan berada di dalam satu kelas dengan Hinata-chan!"

"Bukan urusanku..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah pasti jika ada kekasih Naruto, yang bernama Hyuga Hinata, di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto, ia tidak akan bisa fokus belajar dan malah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik lagi," Naruto kembali melihat daftar nama siswa dan siswi yang akan berada di dalam satu kelas dengannya dan Sasuke, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi serius. Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke ikut melihat daftar nama tersebut.

"Semua yang berada di dalam daftar kelas kita adalah siswa dan siswi yang berprestasi di tahun ajaran sebelumnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kelas 11-A, salah satu dari 5 kelas 11 di SMA Konoha Private School, adalah kelas unggulan di sekolah tersebut, berisi siswa dan siswi yang selalu meraih nilai-nilai tinggi, sangat aktif selama proses jam belajar, mempunyai niat yang tinggi dalam belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, murid-murid yang selalu dikagumi oleh guru-guru yang mengajar mereka. Walaupun Naruto sedikit penalas, dia bekerja sangat keras supaya ia tidak terpisah dari Sasuke. Sementara bagi Sasuke, memasuki kelas ini adalah hal yang sangat gampang baginya karena ia seorang jenius, walaupun ia jarang terlihat aktif di kelas.

"OOOH!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak setelah ia membaca ulang daftar nama siswa dan siswi kelas 11-A.

"Dobe..." Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menahan rasa pengang di telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura berada di dalam kelas kita!" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke dan memberitahukan hal itu dengan wajah panik.

"Siapa dia?" dengan santai Sasuke bertanya tentang orang yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, siswi paling populer dan berprestasi, selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dari semua anak di angkatan kita!"

Sasuke merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan kaku mendengar kabar tentang adanya murid yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dari seluruh anak di angkatannya. Ada murid yang bisa melebihi kemampuannya. Sasuke merasa semakin tertantang kali ini dengan kemunculan seorang murid di dalam kelasnya yang sangat pintar, melebihi dirinya.

"Siapa namanya? Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" Sasuke ingin mengingat nama dan membayangkan rupa siswi itu, supaya ia benar-benar tau orang yang mana yang akan dijadikan target olehnya.

Naruto mengelus dagunya selagi mengingat ciri-ciri siswi tersebut. "Haruno Sakura. Cantik, periang, tingginya sekitar ujung hidungmu, rambutnya pendek... kira-kira sebahu, berwarna pink, memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau emerald."

Sasuke pun semakin geram karena ia sadar bawa ia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran siswi tersebut di dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin malu. Ia akan mengejar dan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa lebih dari siswi ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto ke arah aula, tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura.

"T-Teme, tunggu!" melihat reaksi Sasuke akan hal yang baru saja Naruto beri tau, Naruto langsung berlari mengikuti Sasuke sambil membawa koper-koper dan tasnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, karena tak sabar menemukan anak yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Ia ingin segera cepat-cepat ke aula untuk menemukannya dan menjadikannya targetnya untuk periode pembelajaran tahun ini. Ia merasa sangat amat malu karena kecerdasannya dikalahkan oleh perempuan ini, apalagi dalam bidang akademik. Tidak akan dia biarkan kejeniusannya dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan.

Dan karena jalannya yang agak terburu-buru...

"Kyaa!"

**_BRUGH_**.

Sasuke menabrak seorang siswi dengan tidak sengaja, membuat siswi itu membentur badannya lalu terjatuh di depannya, beserta beberapa barang yang siswi itu bawa.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan siswi tersebut dan malah berteriak kearahnya. Keadaannya yang sangat terburu-buru membuat dia menyalahkan setiap orang yang bahkan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Ia hendak berjalan ke aula lagi, tetapi...

**_DUGH_**.

Tak sengaja Sasuke menginjak sebuah buku tebal dengan _hardcover_ berwarna _pink_. Diduga buku tersebut adalah buku harian milik siswi yang tadi menabraknya, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus melepaskan dulu koper-koper bawaannya dan mengambil buku harian tersebut. Setelah ia menunduk dan mengambilnya, ia membersihkan cover buku harian itu terlebih dahulu dari bekas kotoran yang menempel dari sepatunya. Lalu...

"Ano..." suara lembut seorang perempuan dan tepukan pada punggungnya membuat Sasuke agak tersentak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi... apakah ini pena milikmu?"

Sasuke mengalami shock. Matanya membelalak saat ia menatap rupa gadis yang tadi sempat menabraknya; tinggi yang mencapai ujung hidungnya, rambut pink sebahu, bola mata emerald yang berkilau. Dia menemukan targetnya. Dia menemukannya!

"Maaf?" siswi yang Sasuke duga adalah Haruno Sakura sekali lagi memanggil namanya, menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa kagetnya. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sasuke mengambil pena tersebut dari tangan siswi itu.

"Ini barangmu," Sasuke menyodorkan buku harian di tangannya kepada siswi itu, yang disambut dengan kedua tangan siswi itu meraih buku harian tersebut dan senyum yang sangat cantik. Jika Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, Sasuke akan berkata bahwa ia kaget melihat senyum siswi itu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Entah kenapa, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan bahwa siswi ini beda dari kebanyakan siswi lainnya yang selalu berteriak histeris ketika melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Siswi ini sama sekali tidak berteriak, namun hanya tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada normal.

"S-siapa nama kau?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sempat siswi ini menunjukkan ekspresi kaget—yang lagi-lagi terkesan sangat imut bagi Sasuke—lalu ia tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura!"

**_DEGG_**.

Jantung Sasuke serasa terhenti selama satu detik mendengar perkenalan dari siswi itu. Dugaan Sasuke benar. Dialah Haruno Sakura yang Naruto ceritakan barusan. Namun dia merasakan ada yang salah... Haruno Sakura yang dia bayangkan adalah seorang siswi berisik yang angkuh, tetapi saat membuktikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang siswi yang lembut dan manis.

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya pada Sasuke, bermaksud untuk bersalaman. "Namamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke meraih dan menjabat tangan Sakura. Awalnya dia merasa ogah-ogahan untuk menjabat tangan seorang perempuan, tapi niatnya berubah seketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura yang sangat lembut dan lentik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menjabat tangan seorang perempuan yang bukan ibunya atau bibi-bibinya. Sasuke merasakan otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja sejenak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan merasakan geli di area perutnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik Sakura.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan dengan gampangnya melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tak mengerti, tapi ia merasa hampa saat Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura sendiri masih tidak tau jika ia akan berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi," kata Sakura dengan nada ceria, lalu ia membungkuk pada Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke masih pada tempatnya. Terdiam. Kaget. Tidak percaya.

"Woi, Sasuke..." ternyata, daritadi, Naruto mengintip Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura. Ia memanggil-manggil Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Oh, eh, Naruto..." Sasuke baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tau tidak siapa siswa itu tadi? Itu Sakura!" Naruto berusaha memberi tahu Sasuke akan targetnya.

"Iya..." Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Entah kenapa, amarahnya kini berubah menjadi rasa penasaran akan Sakura. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke mengangkat kembali kedua gagang koper-kopernya dan lanjut berjalan ke aula.

"O-oi? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto bingung akan jawaban Sasuke yang sangat amat simple tentang perempuan. Sasuke yang biasanya akan berkomentar seperti "Dia berisik" atau "Dia menyebalkan", tapi kali ini ia hanya menjawab "Iya".

Sasuke patut dicurigai oleh Naruto kali ini.

* * *

><p>"Pada pagi yang cerah ini, kita semua dapat berkumpul di aula ini..."<p>

Upacara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru sedang diadakan di aula SMA Konoha Private School. Saat ini, seorang pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kepala sekolah, yang bernama Senju Hashirama, sedang membacakan pidatonya yang sangat amat panjang seperti perjalanan mengitari seluruh bumi, yang sudah biasa dilakukan setiap kali ada upacara penyambutan murid tahun ajaran baru. Semua siswa kelas 10 terlihat sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka akan menjalani kehidupan anak SMA di sekolah yang sangat bergengsi dan paling top, sementara kelas 11 dan 12...

"Kepala Sekolah ini berisik sekali."

"Kapan dia akan berhenti berbicara?"

"Tsunade-senseeeeeeeeei~"

"Kurenai-senseeeeei~"

"Nanti ke ruang UKS, ah! Ketemu Shizune-senseeeei~"

"Aku mengantuk~"

"Eh, eh, _kouhai_ kita, ada yang cantik!"

...mungkin yang terakhir diabaikan saja.

Mungkin kita bisa lihat keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke di barisan siswa kelas 11-A di bagian tengah sekarang?

"Oi, teme." Naruto mencolek bahu Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Teme..." Sasuke tidak memberikan respon, sehingga Naruto mencoleknya lagi.

"Oi, teme! Aku serius ingin bertanya..." Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Tak mau menanggung malu, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada guru yang mencurigai dia atau Naruto.

"Aku masih penasaran..." bisik Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Sementara itu, di barisan siswi kelas 11-A di bagian belakang, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, terdapat Sakura yang sedang terdiam sambil mendengarkan pidato dari sang kepala sekolah. Wajahnya tampak serius, mencerna semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kepala sekolahnya.

"S-Sakura-chan..." seorang siswi berambut biru tua memanggil nama Sakura dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan menepuk bahunya. Sakura pun spontan menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, Hinata?" balas Sakura dengan suara yang pelan sambil tersenyum. Siswi yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya adalah kekasih Naruto.

"Ano... mohon bantuannya lagi dalam tahun pelajaran baru..." kata Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Oh, tidak masalah!" balas Sakura lagi, "mohon bantuannya juga ya, Hinata."

"Un!" Hinata mengangguk dengan penuh rasa senang.

Sakura dan Hinata juga bersahabat sejak mereka bertemu saat mereka masih SD, namun tidak pernah sekelas. Mereka mulai sekelas pada masa SMP. Hinata mulai berpacaran dengan Naruto sejak kelas sepuluh dan Sakura tau akan hal itu. Namun, jika diajak jalan-jalan dengan Hinata dan Naruto, Sakura selalu menolak untuk ikut, dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka untuk berkencan.

Sakura pun kembali menoleh ke depan, namun saat kepalanya bergerak untuk kembali menghadap ke depan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya tak asing. Merasa penasaran, Sakura menoleh sedikit ke arah dimana ia seperti melihat hal yang familiar, dan benar saja...

"Bagaimana tadi dengan Sakura-chan? Kau bicara apa saja padanya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," Sasuke masih ingat betul betapa lembutnya cara berbicara Sakura, senyumnya yang manis, dan sikapnya yang sangat sopan. Tidak bisa ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu dari semua perempuan yang ia anggap menyebalkan. Baginya, walaupun baru saja bertemu, Sakura tampak beda.

"Ayolah, teme~" Naruto mulai kesal, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi.

"Sudah kubilang..." mata Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk mengawasi jika ada guru yang mencurigai tingkahnya dan Naruto, namun matanya bergerak ke belakang barisan, dan...

Ia menangkap sepasang bola mata emerald sedang melihat ke arahnya...

"Eh?"

Yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Sasuke pun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya pada Naruto, namun terfokus pada Sakura, sehingga mereka berdua kini bertatapan dengan satu sama lain. Ia kaget karena mendapatkan siswi itu sedang memperhatikannya. Begitu juga pada pihak Sakura, yang kaget karena sesuatu yang tak asing itu adalah figur Sasuke yang ada di barisan siswa kelas 11-A bagian depan, menandakan bahwa Sakura akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi canggung, namun Sakura merespon dengan sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke dan kembali menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah. Beda dengan Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sama seperti Naruto, rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Teme?" bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke, Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke menoleh. Ia pun sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hei..." Naruto kembali menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Hmph. Tidak akan," Sasuke sebenarnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi dia berusaha menyangkal dan kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Hei..." Naruto pun menyeringai. "Sasuke, akhirnya kau telah menjadi lelaki."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, tapi setelah itu, muncul sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya, maka ia menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Kau barusan berkata bahwa aku telah menjadi lelaki, bukan?"

"Ya..." jawab Naruto, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke pun bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran namun datar. "Jadi menurutmu, sebelum menjadi lelaki, aku ini apa? Banci?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam daripada menjadi serba salah jika menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menyebutkan guru pendamping tiap kelas pada tahun ajaran baru..."

* * *

><p>"Ino-chan!" sahut Hinata pada seorang siswi barbola mata biru dan berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda.<p>

"Oh, Hinata!" siswi yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu menoleh dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" kata Ino dengan nada ceria. Naruto memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua siswi tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Aku juga ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata-chan..." Naruto, yang duduk di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Hinata, bergumam dengan nada kesal. Satu-satunya topik pembicaraannya dengan Hinata pada hari ini hanyalah ucapan selamat pagi.

"Hampirilah," Sasuke, yang duduk di belakang Naruto dari barisan kursi yang sama, mendengar gumaman Naruto, lalu memberikan saran.

"Hee!?" Naruto kaget dengan saran yang diberikan sahabatnya itu. Terkesan santai. "Aku ini memang akrab dengan siapa saja, tetapi terkadang aku malu dengan Hinata-chan..."

"Ya sudah, tak usah hampiri dia,"

"Hee!?" lagi-lagi Naruto kaget karena Sasuke menarik kembali sarannya dengan santai. "Kau ini memang payah ya soal cinta..."

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan komentar dari Naruto tentang dirinya. Mungkin, sampai saat ini, komentar itu sudah ia dengar sebanyak 1452047529 kali.

"Ah, si jidat!" sahut Ino ketika melihat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dan Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sekalinya mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Sasuke spontan menoleh dan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya terus lekat mengawasi Sakura. Naruto spontan menoleh ke Sasuke, dan ia mendapati Sasuke memperhatikan ke arah lain. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke menoleh, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Hei," keuntungan duduk di meja adalah Naruto dapat menyenggol kepala Sasuke dari atas, maka ia pun melakukannya sebagai balasan dari tingkah mengejutkan sahabatnya ini. "Ternyata kau salah satunya ya, sekarang?"

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Sekarang, kau salah satu dari para siswa yang terpesona oleh Sakura-chan. Betul?"

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain, ingin menyembunyikan malu karena ketahuan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hah?" sementara itu Sakura tertawa geli karena panggilan akrabnya yang ia dapat dari Ino, "ada Ino lagi?"

"Ya, kita sekelas lagi!" Ino tertawa geli. Sakura dan Ino bertemu sejak SMP dan selalu sekelas sampai SMA ini.

"Dimana Tenten?" tanya Sakura. Dia, Hinata, Ino, dan siswi yang bernama Tenten ini selalu berempat sejak SMA. Tenten juga bertemu dengan Sakura sejak SMP, sama seperti Ino, namun sekelas dengan mereka bertiga hanya pada waktu kelas delapan dan sepuluh.

"Kau mencariku?" siswi yang bernama Tenten, berambut coklat tua dan dikuncir cepol di dua sisi, muncul dari belakang dan menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura pun terkaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Wah, kita berempat sekelas!" kata Sakura dengan senang.

"Hoi..." mendengar pembicaraan empat siswi tadi, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke, "kita selalu sekelas sejak kecil, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kaget pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau seriu—"

"Bohong," ekspresi Sasuke berubah kembali menjadi datar. Sasuke hanya berniat menipu Naruto.

"Kau ini..." Naruto, yang tadinya gembira karena berpikir Sasuke mulai berubah, menjadi kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu dingin sejak dulu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung sampai leher masuk ke dalam kelas. "Silahkan duduk di kursi masing-masing."

"Dobe," Sasuke menyenggol Naruto, memberi sinyal padanya untuk segera kembali duduk di kursi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di kursinya, tepat di depan meja Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi, panggil saja Kakashi-sensei. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan. Mohon kerjasamanya," pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Mohon kerjasamanya~" balas para murid sambil menunduk.

"Akan kupanggil satu persatu nama-nama kalian. Tolong angkat tangannya." Kakashi membuka sebuah map berisi daftar nama anak-anak kelasnya.

"Uzumaki Naru—"

"HAI, SENSEI!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat tangannya. Semua murid tersentak dan langsung melihat ke arah Naruto, sampai bisa membuat mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke membelalak.

"...Naruto," lanjut Kakashi, "silahkan duduk kembali."

"HAI!" Naruto menjawab penuh semangat, lalu kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Bisa kita lihat, Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan dan berpikir, '_kenapa pacarku seperti ini ya?_'

"Selanjutnya... Aburame Shino."

"Hai." siswa berambut coklat tua model jabrik berkacamata gelap mengangkat tangannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hai!" siswa berambut coklat tua model jabrik, bermata tajam, dan memiliki tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah.

"Tato itu..." Kakashi menunjuk ke kedua pipinya, bermaksud membahas soal tato di wajah Kiba.

"Tato ini turun temurun ke setiap anggota keluarga..." kata Kiba, sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"...kalau begitu, saya akan bernegosiasi dengan kepala sekolah setelah ini. Selanjutnya... Hyuga Hinata."

"H-Hai..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya malu-malu. Naruto, yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, langsung gigit jari.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hai!" Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hai," Sakura mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... kau ada di kelasku," Kakashi telah mengetahui sosok seorang Haruno Sakura, mendengar dari pembicaraan di ruang guru. Guru pria yang terus memujinya, sebagian guru wanita yang memujinya juga, dan sebagian guru wanita yang merasa iri pada Sakura.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Kakashi pada Sakura, lalu kembali melihat ke mapnya.

"Hai," jawab Sakura.

Melihat Kakashi yang begitu cepat mengenali Sakura, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sekali lagi, ia lupa akan niatnya untuk membalas dendam akibat dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia malah mengamati wajah cantiknya; matanya yang hijau, hidungnya, bibirnya, bentuk wajahnya, rambutnya...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih dalam lamunannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"H-Hai?" Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dua kali. Naruto pun sempat merasa heran dengan sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan fokus.

"Hmm..." Kakashi memegang dagunya. "Akan jadi persaingan yang menyenangkan."

"Eh?" para murid kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan Kakashi katakan, begitu juga Sakura, karena sama sekali belum mengetahui sosok Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mengerti maksud Kakashi; persaingan berat pada nilai diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah," Kakashi sejenak menutup mapnya, menyelipkan jari jempolnya ke dalam map sebagai penanda bahwa ia berhenti sejenak pada nama murid yang terakhir ia sebutkan.

"Saya pikir saya perlu menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," Kakashi berdehem, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dalam satu komplek, tiap _dorm_ sudah dibagi menjadi dua barisan, yaitu baris sebelas dan baris dua belas. Satu kelas mendapatkan dua _dorm_. Kalian, kelas 11-A, akan menempati _dorm_ 1101 dan 1102," Kakashi menjelaskan sambil menggambarkan denah satu komplek _dorm_ milik Konoha Private School.

"Empat belas nama yang saya sebutkan tadi, kalian akan menempati _dorm_ 1101."

"Satu rumah dengan Hinata-chaaaaan~" kata Naruto dengan gembira sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Kita akan tinggal satu rumah!" kata Ino pada Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura. Ya, mereka berempat memilih tempat duduk yang saling berdekatan. Ino dan Hinata bersebelahan, lalu Sakura dan Tenten di belakangnya.

"Kita bisa berkumpul di kamar salah satu dari kita semua dan menonton film bersama-sama~" Tenten langsung membayangkan kehidupan _dorm_ mereka yang sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung berpikir bahwa ia akan tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama dengan Sakura. Pertanda bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengawasi Sakura dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sensei!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah satu kamar itu untuk ditempati satu murid? Atau untuk dua murid?"

"Satu murid," jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Teme..." Naruto langsung membalikkan badan ke Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi, "kita punya kamar sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menyontek PR darimu secara gampang..."

"Tch," Sasuke geli mendengar perkataan Naruto, "kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku kalau kau mau minta kuajarkan."

"Benarkah!?" kata Naruto dengan gembira.

"Kamar yang kalian akan dapatkan sudah dipilih secara acak oleh pihak pemilik _dorm_," Kakashi menjelaskan lagi, lalu melihat ke arlojinya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya. Ayo angkat koper-koper kalian di belakang. Bis kita sudah menunggu."

Para murid pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang kelas untuk mengambil kembali koper-koper mereka yang sementara ditaruh disitu demi kenyamanan saat sesi perkenalan. Sasuke, yang kebetulan duduk di barisan paling belakang, beranjak dari kursinya sambil menggendong tas sekolahnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat gagang koper miliknya. Saat ia mengangkat gagang koper satunya dan hendak ditarik...

**_Grrrt_**.

Kopernya bertabrakan dengan milik seorang siswi; bisa dilihat dari warnanya, yaitu shocking pink. Sasuke hendak memarahi pemilik koper yang menubruk kopernya, hingga ia mendongak, lalu ia bertatapan dengan...

"Maaf, aku—"

Sakura.

Bukannya buru-buru mengakhiri, mereka berdua malah saling bertatapan. Keduanya seakan-akan merasa seperti berada di dunia lain, merasakan _chemistry_ satu sama lain, ingin mengetahui satu sama lain lebih dalam, ingin—

"Teme," Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke. Hal yang jarang bisa ia lakukan karena biasanya Sasuke bisa merasakan bahaya jika ada orang yang ingin menjahilinya; namun tidak kali ini.

"Akh... kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"M-Maaf, permisi," Sakura pun menarik koper-kopernya dan segala bawaannya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat. Sekilas Naruto melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ia pergi; ketakutan, seperti ingin menangis.

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura sampai gadis itu keluar dari kelas, lalu berbalik ke Sasuke.

"Hei, kau lihat wajah Sakura barusan?" tanyanya, sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sibuk dengan bawaanku. Memang kenapa?" balas Sasuke.

"Wajahnya seperti ketakutan begitu. Kau apakan dia?" tanya Naruto, mencurigai Sasuke yang terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang dingin.

"Oh, begitu? Ya sudah, kemenangan ada di tanganku," Sasuke tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia tidak berbuat apa-apa, pasti Naruto akan lebih mencurigainya. Ia pun membuat alasan yang kedengarannya seperti ia sudah membuat ancaman bagi Sakura.

"Hei, jangan galak terhadap wanita," kata Naruto, lalu menarik kedua kopernya keluar kelas diikuti oleh Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Haaaai~" seorang wanita bertubuh agak besar dan pendek, rambut coklat tua disanggul, menyambut kedatangan anak-anak yang akan menempati <em>dorm<em> 1101.

"Uwo," Naruto terkaget melihat wanita penjaga _dorm_ ini. '_Pendek..._' pikirnya.

"Selamat datang, murid Konoha Private School~ panggil aku _Madam_ Shijimi~" wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shijimi..." Sasuke, yang berada di sebelah Naruto, berusaha mengingat nama pembimbing mereka di _dorm _ini.

"Oh ya, kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _Madam_, oke?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang... saya akan membagikan kunci kamar kalian, lalu saya beri waktu pada kalian sampai makan malam untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper dan berbenah sampai pukul 6 sore untuk makan malam, karena ada banyak hal yang akan disampaikan," _Madam_ Shijimi menjelaskan, disertai anggukan para murid, tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang, disini ada kotak yang berisi kunci kamar kalian," _Madam_ Shijimi menunjuk ke sebuah kotak transparan yang berisi empat belas kunci kamar, lalu ia mengangkat selembar kertas berisi daftar nama anak asuhannya beserta nomor kamarnya, "sekarang saya akan bacakan nama dan nomor kamar yang akan ditempati..." lanjutnya.

"Kamar nomor satu... Nara Shikamaru."

"Haaaai..." siswa berambut hitam yang dikuncir, Shikamaru, mengangkat koper-kopernya dan mengambil kunci kamar, lalu langsung berjalan ke arah kamar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Oh ya..." _Madam_ Shijimi menoleh kepada Shikamaru, "karena kau mendapatkan kamar nomor satu dan paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, maka kau akan bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab dorm ini. Tugas penanggung jawab akan kujelaskan lagi padamu secara pribadi setelah makan malam."

"Hah... merepotkan..." kata Shikamaru, memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu membuka kamarnya.

"Kamar nomor dua... Akimichi Chouji."

"Mmmm!" siswa bertubuh besar dengan rambut coklat langsung membawa barang-barangnya dan mengambil kunci, namun ia berhenti di depan _Madam_ Shijimi.

"Ano, _madam_..." kata Chouji.

"Ya?" _Madam_ Shijimi merasa senang karena ada yang hendak mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Apakah ada jam makan siang?"

"...jika kalian merasa lapar, kalian boleh ke dapur dan mengambil makanan yang ada. Jika perlu bantuan untuk menyalakan kompor atau menggunakan microwave, cari saya," _Madam_ Shijimi sebenarnya ingin _facepalm_ mendengar pertanyaan dari Chouji.

"Selanjutnya... kamar nomor tiga, Yamanaka Ino."

"Hah? Kamarku berdekatan dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji?" kata Ino, sambil mengangkat koper-kopernya lalu mengambil kunci kamarnya.

Sejak kecil, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji terkenal dengan panggilan trio Ino-Shika-Chou. Mereka selalu satu kelas sejak TK sampai SMA sekarang. Mereka bisa bersama seperti ini berkat ayah mereka yang merupakan alumni dari SMA yang sama seperti mereka dan masih banyak menyumbang kepada sekolah itu.

"Kamar nomor tiga A, Rock Lee."

"Hai, _Madam_!" siswa dengan rambut hitam mengkilap berbentuk seperti mangkuk dengan alis yang tebal dan mata yang bulat mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat, mengangkat koper-kopernya, lalu mengambil kunci kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh..." Sakura langsung berpikir cepat, karena pemilihan nomor kamar yang agak tidak lazim, "karena angka empat itu berarti kematian, ya..."

"Ya, kamu pintar sekali!" _Madam_ Shijimi menyukai tanggapan cepat dari Sakura mengenai penomoran kamar. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa kalah dalam hal itu.

"Kamar nomor lima, Hyuga Neji."

"Hai," siswa berambut hitam yang panjang dan diikat di ujung, dengan bola mata berwarna putih, mengangkat koper-kopernya dan mengambil kunci kamar.

"Beruntung sekali kau punya sepupu disini," kata Ino pada Hinata.

Hinata dan Neji adalah sepupu, karena ayah mereka adalah anak kembar yang juga alumni dari Konoha Private School.

"Kamar nomor enam, Tenten."

"Wah, untungnya kamarku masih dekat dengan Ino," jawab Tenten, mengangkat koper-kopernya dan mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Kalau begini akan menjadi lama, ya..." _Madam_ Shijimi pun menemukan metode baru untuk membacakan nama-nama para murid, "selanjutnya untuk kamar nomor tujuh, delapan, dan sembilan berturut-turut yaitu Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuga Hinata."

Ketiga anak yang disebut namanya menjawab panggilan _Madam_ Shijimi dan mengangkat semua bawaannya dan mengambil kunci kamarnya, "selanjutnya kamar nomor sepuluh, sebelas, dan dua belas ada di lantai dua, dan yang menempatinya adalah Gaara, Morino Idate, dan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh? Ke lantai dua!?" Naruto sempat memprotes, namun langsung pasrah karena harus mengangkat semua bawaannya ke lantai dua. Ia pun mengambil kunci kamarnya dan berusaha membawa semua kopernya, bersama siswa berambut merah yang bernama Gaara, dan siswa berambut coklat tua dan diikat, Morino Idate.

"Dua kamar terakhir, dua belas A dan empat belas, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Bingo.'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati, mendengar ia mendapatkan kamar yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengangkat koper-kopernya, mengambil kunci, dan bergegas ke lantai dua.

"Ah, karena angka tiga belas dikabarkan sebagai angka sial, bukan?" Sakura menanggapi lagi soal penomoran kamar, berhubung ia mendapatkan kamar yang nomornya dengan sengaja diganti.

"Betul sekali! Selain berwajah cantik, kau memang siswi yang kritis," puji _Madam_ Shijimi, "Haruno Sakura ya? Mungkin kebolehanmu sangat dibutuhkan juga di _dorm_ ini."

"Terima kasih, _Madam_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau yang kupilih sebagai penghuni kamar nomor satu," kata _Madam_ Shijimi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Madam_. Aku mengenali Shikamaru-san dari dulu karena Ino, dan dia adalah siswa yang pintar dalam me-_manage_ segala macam hal, mungkin ia mempunyai lebih dari apa yang aku punya," Sakura bersikap rendah hati. Betul saja, selain berkenalan dengan Ino semasa SMP, Sakura juga berkenalan

"_Arara_, kamu ini~" _Madam_ Shijimi menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura membalas perlakuan _Madam_ Shijimi dengan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya sudah, kau harus ke kamarmu sekarang dan membereskan barang-barang bawaanmu," _Madam_ Shijimi mengambil kunci kamar terakhir yang ada di dalam kotak dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Un!" jawab Sakura dengan riang, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga dengan koper-kopernya. _Madam_ Shijimi memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia berhenti di tangga sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Uh... bagaimana ya," gumam Sakura kebingungan, secara ia terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat dua koper sekaligus ke lantai dua, apalagi dengan ukuran koper yang besar karena barang bawaan perempuan lebih repot daripada laki-laki, serta tas sekolahnya.

"_Yosha_," Sakura berusaha mengangkat kedua kopernya dengan kunci kamarnya yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya. Baru naik satu anak tangga saja, Sakura merasa hal ini akan sulit sekali dilakukan, karena anak tangganya cukup banyak, dan tenaganya tidak akan begitu kuat untuk mengangkat kedua kopernya.

'_Bagaimana ini..._' dia terus berpikir, hingga seseorang muncul di anak tangga paling atas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura terkaget mendengar suara tersebut dan menoleh ke atas. Ternyata, yang bertanya padanya adalah Sasuke.

"Ano..." Sakura melirik ke arah kedua kopernya. Sasuke mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Sakura, lalu menghela nafas.

"Biar kubantu," Sasuke pun turun untuk membantu Sakura mengangkat koper-kopernya.

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa?" Sakura terkejut akan respon Sasuke.

Sasuke mengukur terlebih dahulu berat kedua koper Sakura. Ia angkat, lalu ia turunkan, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada koper yang satunya.

"Kau bawa yang itu, karena yang itu lebih ringan. Aku bawa yang ini," Sasuke mengangkat salah satu koper milik Sakura dan langsung berjalan ke atas.

"Eeeeh!?" Sakura mengira Sasuke akan mengangkat kedua kopernya, namun hanya satu, dan membiarkan satunya lagi di samping Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk membawanya sendiri ke lantai atas. Sakura sedikit manyun, lalu mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengangkat koper tersebut sampai ke atas.

Sasuke telah lebih dulu sampai ke lantai atas lebih dulu daripada Sakura, dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Sakura. Karena pemilik kamar itu belum sampai ke atas, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu sambil bersandar ke dinding. Satu menit kemudian, Sakura baru sampai di lantai atas bersama dengan kopernya. Ia langsung menarik dan membuang nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Lama," komentar Sasuke.

"Maaf..." Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah sekiranya nafasnya mulai stabil, Sakura berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dan membuka kuncinya. Sasuke pun langsung memasukkan kedua koper Sakura ke dalam kamar, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung kembali ke kamarnya yang persis bersebelahan dengan kamar Sakura.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu," kata Sakura sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh ke Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sakura kaget mendengar Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya, dan bukan nama keluarganya. Selama satu detik, Sasuke memikirkan kenapa Sakura bereaksi seperti itu, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia telah memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya walaupun mereka baru berkenalan dengan satu sama lain.

'_Dasar Uchiha bodoh, bodoh,_' umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf, maksudku, Haru—"

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku Sakura," Sakura tidak melarang Sasuke, dan malah memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"B-Baiklah..." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun tersenyum lembut, "mohon bantuannya..."

"...Uchiha-san."

_**DEZIGH**_.

Hati Sasuke terasa seperti dipukul oleh sesuatu yang keras setelah mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Apa tidak ada hubungan timbal balik atas Sasuke yang memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya, dan bukan nama keluarganya? Rasanya seperti lagu Sakitnya Tuh Disini sedang diputar untuk memperjelas keadaan hati Sasuke.

"Y-Ya..." jawab Sasuke cepat dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecut, lalu ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah yang kebingungan karena respon Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Ting tong ting tong~<em>

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita berakhir disini," guru Bahasa Jepang dengan rambut _blonde_ dan diikat _ponytail_ dan memakai kacamata dengan bentuk pusaran di lensanya, Shiho-sensei, mengakhiri pelajarannya di kelas 11-A setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Jam dinding di kelas yang terletak di atas papan tulis telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Berdiri..." Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas 11-A yang baru dipilih pada pagi itu memberikan komando pada seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Mereka mengikuti komando Shikamaru.

"Beri hormat."

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_~" para murid membungkuk pada Shiho-sensei selama dua detik, lalu kembali tegap. Saat mereka kembali tegap lah saat waktu proses belajar mengajar benar-benar berakhir pada hari itu. Semua murid membereskan semua barang-barang dari atas meja ke dalam tasnya, dan langsung pulang ke _dorm_ masing-masing.

"Hey, Sasuke, tadi Kiba mengajakku, Chouji, dan Shikamaru untuk bermain sepak bola sebelum pulang, kau mau ikut bersama kami tidak?" Naruto berbalik badan dan langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku malas," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Heeeeh... baiklah," kata Naruto, lalu berbalik badan lagi untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Beda dengan hari sebelumnya, murid _Konoha Private School_ yang bertempat tinggal di _dorm_ milik sekolah diwajibkan kembali ke _dorm_ dengan berjalan kaki. Untung saja letak sekolah dan komplek _dorm_-nya tidak begitu jauh, hanya berjarak sekitar 800 meter, bisa ditempuh dengan sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Sasuke menukar _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu biasanya di loker yang sudah ditempel dengan namanya, menutup, mengunci lokernya, lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah. Saat ia baru mengambil beberapa langkah dan melirik ke arah lain, ia menemukan Sakura sedang berdiri, terlihat seperti menunggu orang lain.

'_Sakura... sedang apa?_' Sasuke berhenti dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang terus melihat ke dalam sekolah, ke ponselnya, dan ke sekitarnya secara berulang-ulang.

'_Mungkin ia ingin mencari teman untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi dimana Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten? Apa aku hampiri saja ya?_' Sasuke terus berpikir.

'_Tapi kenapa aku harus menghampirinya? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengajaknya pulang bersama? Tidak mungkin orang seperti aku—mungkin memang seharusnya aku mengajaknya pulang ya,_' Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura pulang bersamanya. Ia mengumpulkan keberianiannya terlebih dahulu untuk pertama kalinya mengajak seorang perempuan untuk pulang bersamanya.

Namun ketika Sasuke hendak berjalan, ia melihat Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar, menampilkan giginya yang rapih dan putih dan _eyesmile_-nya yang sangat lucu. Setelah itu, seorang siswa berambut hitam, jabrik namun sedikit berantakan, menghampiri Sakura dari salah satu sisi gedung sekolah.

.

.

_Dan setelah itu..._

_._

_._

_...mereka bergandengan tangan._

* * *

><p>...demiapa hampir 6rb words padahal cuma isi fic tanpa AN nya di atas sama bawah hahahahahahahaha :"D beban berat, beban berat menunggu AAAHHHH :""""D

Btw aku sedikit sharing deh yang menurutku bakal asing buat yang belum begitu tau tentang budaya Jepang sekalian buat nambah ilmu pembaca fic ini (buat yang udah tau skip aja gapapa HEHEHE), kalo udah pada tau sebutan buat senior itu _senpai_, sebutan buat juniornya itu _kouhai_. _Uwabaki_ itu sandal khusus untuk dipake di dalam ruangan, umumnya kayak di dalem rumah, sekolah, beberapa perusahaan sama gedung yang dibuka untuk publik tapi yang tertentu aja, atau misalkan karena ruangannya itu lantainya dilapisin karpet, atau lantainya dibuat dari lantai kayu yang halus, apalagi tatami, itu mengharuskan untuk pake uwabaki, biar mengurangi waktu si office boy atau janitor tertjinta buat nyapu ngepel gitchu, kan gedungnya gede gitchuuuu :3 segitu aja untuk sharing di chapter ini :D

Gak suka sama endingnya ya? Wuuuuu aku pengen nyiksa Sasuke :3 /ditampol/ tapi ya gini lah ficku, bakal kuselipin bagianbagian yang bikin galau sampe bikin mabok ehuehuehu~ btw kalo nemu dua horizontal line numpuk, sorry ya aku udah berusaha betulin tapi pas disave garisnya ilang di bagian situ doang jadi aku taroin sekali lagi tapi tetep gamau nongol, kalo tetep gaada dan bingung kok tibatiba ceritanya lompat, aku udah berusaha ya ^^ aku janji bakal ngelanjutin fic ini, gak bakal aku telantarin, soalnya aku udah dari lama banget nepsong bikin fic ini, dan kalo kalian ada menemukan kesamaan fic aku sama fic author lain, jangan segansegan buat tulis soal itu di review ya, beserta judulnya biar aku bisa cek, tapi aku ingetin sekali lagi, I just came back from the dead ^^

Wokeh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ setelahsayamenyelesaikanduamingguUASdarikampusyangselaluterlambat :"D


	2. Page 2: A Competition

WIIIIIIIIII akhirnya jadi juga nih chapter duanyaaaaaaa~ :D huhu makasih ya buat yang udah review, aku juga ngeliat statsnya, wuih~ sampe bingung karena aku ngepost fic tanggal 26 shubuh tapi statsnya mulai dari tanggal 25, pembaca Iceland lebih banyak daripada Indonesia, apa yang terjadi selama saya hiatus? :"D

Aku bakal coba bikin chapter sebelumnya sama yang sekarang sama rata, jadi kalo chapter satu hampir 6rb words ya... sampe terakhir aku bakal bikin 6rb words :"3 harus baca doa sama jampijampi sih ini(?) btw sesi balesbales review bakal selalu ada di akhir fic okeeee :3 special thanks to hari libur diselasela uas yang bikin kepala ini mau pecah. Makin cinta sama kampus :"D

Ya udah, daripada lamalama, nih ya chapter kedua~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
>All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.<p>

.

.

**WARNING**:  
>AU, bisa jadi OOC.<p>

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 2: A Competition_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Teme?" Naruto berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tak ada jawaban.<p>

"Teme?" Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Teme, kau tidak makan malam? Semuanya mencarimu," kata Naruto, masih sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke dengan nada lemas.

"Itu artinya iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Nanti... nanti aku makan sendirian, jadi kalian duluan saja," kata Sasuke.

"Justru kami semua sudah makan, Shikamaru akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas soal peraturan," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke pun akhirnya mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menggunakan sandalnya, dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Astaga," Naruto refleks kaget melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat amat kusut, terlihat sangat lelah, letih, dan lesu, seperti tidak berjiwa, walaupun Sasuke yang biasanya memang terlihat seperti tidak berjiwa, namun kali ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti patung asli.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto antara ingin tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya wajahnya datar-datar saja menjadi sangat lemas, "apakah perjalanan dari sekolah ke _dorm_ terlalu berat untukmu?"

"Tidak..." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini benar-benar cemas karena sahabatnya terlihat sangat beda.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Sasuke pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan langsung berjalan ke lantai bawah. Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sambil terus berpikir tentang masalah apa yang sedang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, Uchiha-san!" panggil _Madam_ Shijimi ketika melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga, yang kebetulan tangga menuju lantai dua dan ruang makan hanya dibatasi oleh lorong yang luas, dan ruang makan tidak mempunyai pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak? Kau sama sekali tidak turun ke bawah sini untuk makan."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Apakah kau sakit, Uchiha-san?" tiba-tiba, Sakura, yang kebetulan berada di ruang makan, bertanya kepada Sasuke karena cemas saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat kusut. Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura dan diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat, namun dicurigai oleh Naruto.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik kursi dan segera duduk, "kalau begitu, kau harus makan dulu, ya... aku sudah buatkan _tonkatsu_ untuk menu makan malam hari ini," _Madam _Shijimi menyodorkan semangkuk besar _tonkatsu_ beserta sumpitnya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, _Madam_," kata Sasuke, mengambil sumpit yang disediakan.

"Habiskan ya, nanti kau malah sakit," kata _Madam_ Shijimi sambil tersenyum.

"_Madam_..." Shikamaru menepuk bahu _Madam _Shijimi, "kira-kira kapan pertemuannya bisa dimulai ya?"

"Terserah kau saja," balas _Madam_ Shijimi, "karena kupikir nanti ada beberapa hal yang bersifat _personal_ yang akan kalian sampaikan pada sesama, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak ikut. Kau yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Hah... merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru, "baiklah."

_Madam _Shijimi pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Sesuai keinginan _Madam_ Shijimi, Sasuke meneruskan makanannya, walaupun _Madam_ Shijimi tidak mengawasi.

"_Ne_... Shikamaru, kemana yang lain?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Mereka semua ada di ruang tamu, aku sedang berpikir bila sebaiknya rapat ini diadakan sekarang saja di meja makan selagi Sasuke makan, atau kita menunggu Sasuke selesai makan lalu bergabung di ruang tamu bersama yang lainnya," kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke, "bagaimana kalau kita adakan rapat disini selagi kau makan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke, yang ditepuk bahunya, sedikit kaget dan diam sebentar untuk berpikir, "aku tidak apa-apa, coba tanya yang lain."

"Uchiha-san tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru-kun. Coba kau tanya kepada mereka," kata Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Oke..." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan berhenti di depan ruang tamu, melewati lorong.

"_Minna_," Shikamaru memanggil semua murid penghuni _dorm_ 1101 yang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka semua pun langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sasuke baru saja turun untuk makan, dia bilang dia tidak keberatan jika kita mengadakan rapat di meja makan, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Dia tidak sakit?" tanya Ino, melenceng keluar topik.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Shikamaru, "jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Lee, diikuti oleh anggukan yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita pindah ke ruang tamu sekarang," kata Shikamaru.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing, membereskan bantal sofa, mengembalikan barang-barang yang diambil ke tempat semula, dan semacamnya, terutama Chouji yang membereskan bungkusan-bungkusan _snack_ keripik kentang.

"Kau ini, berantakkan sekali!" ujar Ino pada Chouji.

"Kau sendiri sudah tau, kan, bagaimana pola makanku!" jawab Chouji.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan, Sakura mengawasi sambil menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan _tonkatsu_-nya yang ia lahap dengan ukuran yang besar di setiap suapannya, dan Naruto yang tidak tau apa yang ia harus lakukan.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di kepala Naruto. Ia ingin membuktikan jika Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura atau tidak, maka sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, demi mengetahui jika sahabatnya ini akhirnya bisa diluluhkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan~" Naruto memanggil Sakura, dan Sakura pun refleks menoleh ke Naruto. Sasuke, yang mendengar Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya, sejenak berhenti dari kegiatan makannya yang sebenarnya tinggal tiga suap lagi.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?" jawab Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Naruto~" kata Naruto iseng, sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan mendapati sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan brutal. Naruto terkekeh-kekeh pelan.

"Ah, ya, Naruto-san," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Nada kelembutan Sakura bisa Sasuke rasakan dengan jelas, membuatnya semakin terbakar oleh api cemburu. _**Cemburu**_?

'_Aku dan dia hanya biasa-biasa saja,_' Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih dirinya yang dulu; tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, dia dan semua yang dia temui hanyalah teman.

"Baju yang kau kenakan itu sangat lucu, Sakura-chan~" Naruto memuji Sakura yang menggunakan _sweater_ berwarna putih susu.

"Ah, terima kasih..." Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada Naruto. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau memakai celana pendek, apa tidak kedinginan?" tanya Naruto lagi, melihat Sakura menggunakan celana pendek pada malam hari di musim semi, yang sudah pasti dingin.

'_Bodoh, kenapa kau memperhatikan pahanya? Kau baru saja memberi tahu faktanya kalau kau adalah lelaki mesum,_' pikir Sasuke saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, "aku sudah biasa."

"Kalau kau kedinginan, beri tahu aku, ya!" kata Naruto iseng, yang disambut oleh tawa dari Sakura. Sasuke, yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, entah kenapa merasa marah.

"_Omatase_," ucap Shikamaru saat kembali ke ruang makan, sambil membawa 'pasukan'-nya dari ruang tamu.

"Hinata-chan!" sahut Naruto saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

'_Bodoh, satu detik lalu kau menggoda Sakura, lalu sekarang kau memanggil nama pacarmu sendiri,_' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sahabatnya, Naruto, memang gampang luluh terhadap perempuan cantik atau imut. Ia meneguk habis kuah dari sup _miso_ yang disediakan berbarengan dengan _tonkatsu_-nya, lalu memakan rumput laut dan tofu dari sup _miso_ itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru, sedikit kaget saat menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat mangkuk makanannya sudah habis dilahap olehnya, padahal baru saja beberapa menit sejak ia akhirnya mau keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan mencuci mangkuknya. Semua siswa penghuni _dorm_ 1101 pun langsung duduk, supaya rapat bisa segera dimulai. Saat Sasuke hendak kembali duduk di kursinya, posisinya berada di paling ujung meja, yang kini kursi-kursi di sebelahnya telah diisi oleh murid-murid lain, ia melihat Sakura duduk persis di dekatnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan Shikamaru, yang sama-sama duduk di ujung meja.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, ayo duduk," ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyum manis itu lagi, menurut penilaian Sasuke, kembali meluluhkan hatinya. Rasa tenang pun tercipta di hati Sasuke.

"Un," jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun dalam hati, selain luluh akan senyum Sakura, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang beritngkah bodoh. Sasuke pun duduk di dekat Sakura.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membahas tentang peraturan di _dorm_ 1101," Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku selaku ketua harus bertanggung jawab atas seisi _dorm_ ini, terhadap kerusakan, kehilangan barang atau murid, maka jika kalian ada urusan di luar _dorm_ yang mengharuskan kalian pulang sedikit larut, kalian harus memberi kabar kepadaku secara langsung atau lewat _SMS_," Shikamaru mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen, "jadi, tolong tuliskan nomor kalian di kertas ini beserta nama, lalu aku akan mengirimkan _SMS_ setelah pertemuan ini selesai, dan tolong simpan nomorku."

Para murid pun mulai menulis nomor ponsel mereka di kertas yang Shikamaru berikan, lalu dioper ke teman di sebelahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama, terus sampai kertas itu kembali ke Shikamaru.

"Hmm... oke," Shikamaru pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "untuk menyalakan televisi, menyalakan lampu, _air _conditioner, menyalakan _DVD _player, menyalakan air hangat di kamar mandi, itu sudah tercantum di kertas panduan yang diltakkan di masing-masing tempat, begitu juga dengan alat-alat dapur jadi kita ada kekurangan, tolong laporkan pada _Madam_ Shijimi."

Para murid mengangguk.

"Lalu... sekolah kita tidak melarang pacaran, begitu juga dengan _dorm_ ini, tapi kepada siapapun pasangan yang menghuni _dorm_ ini, jika ada, tolong ketahui batasan kalian," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Oh, pasti!" Naruto, satu-satunya siswa yang sudah memiliki pasangan dengan siswi sesama penghuni _dorm_ 1101, langsung menyahut dengan keras.

"Kuharap aku bisa mempercayaimu," kata Shikamaru, sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu..." Shikamaru berusaha mengingat peraturan lainnya yang disampaikan _Madam_ Shijimi, "tolong jangan sampai ada perkelahian, apalagi sampai merusak fasilitas _dorm_, karena sekecil-kecilnya kerusakan yang terjadi, kerusakan terkecil pun bisa memakan biaya sampai 50.000 ryo," lanjutnya.

"Mahal sekali..." gumam Kiba, "memangnya ada yang pernah rusak di _dorm_ ini?"

"Karena biaya kerusakan terkecil pun sudah disebutkan oleh _Madam_ Shijimi, mungkin senior kita yang pernah menghuni di _dorm_ ini sudah pernah merusakkan sesuatu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu, jika kalian sakit, mohon berkata jujur, laporkan kepada teman dan minta sampaikan kepada _Madam_ Shijimi atau berhadapan langsung dengan _Madam_, maka kalian akan dibuatkan surat izin sakit dari _Madam_ kepada pihak sekolah, dan kalian tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari _dorm _sampai ada murid yang kembali ke _dorm_. Bila penyakitnya parah, maka tim medis dari Konoha Private School akan membawa kalian ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tua masing-masing," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Sekian peraturan _dorm_ 1101, ada pertanyaan?"

"Ano..." Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

'_Bahkan di luar kelas pun ia adalah orang yang kritis..._' batin Shikamaru, "ada apa?"

"Apakah kita diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari area _dorm_ maupun sekolah saat akhir pekan? Misalnya, pergi jalan-jalan ke _mall_, ke taman, dan berbagai tempat lainnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu," Shikamaru seperti teringat sesuatu, "boleh, asalkan kalian meminta izin dan memberi tahu kemana kalian akan pergi kepadaku atau _Madam_ Shijimi."

"Bagaimana jika kita ingin mengunjungi _dorm_ teman?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu tidak dilarang, asalkan kau sudah meminta izin kepada _Madam_ atau aku," Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, puas karena semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

"Bisa nge-_date_ sama Sakura-chan ke _mall_~" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke, yang mendengar itu, ingin sekali _facepalm_, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin ditanya kenapa oleh Shikamaru atau yang lain.

"Baiklah... bila ada pertanyaan lain, hampiri aku saja. Rapat selesai disini."

* * *

><p>Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12:30 tengah malam. Biasanya, Sasuke mulai mengantuk atau malah sudah tertidur sekitar pukul 11:30, namun ia masih belum bisa tertidur, walaupun ia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Selagi mencoba tidur, hal yang ia lakukan adalah berganti posisi tidur setiap lima belas menit. Ia pun duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Tidak biasanya ia mengalami insomnia, apalagi begadang, jika tidak dibantu oleh kopi. Namun, sepertinya ia menemukan obat baru untuk menjaganya dirinya tidak tidur sampai larut malam.<p>

_Tok, tok, tok..._

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar pintunya diketuk, dan matanya refleks menatap ke arah pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Teme..."

"Hmph..." Sasuke mendengus, mengetahui ternyata Naruto lah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk."

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan, lalu menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu yang masih terbangun. Naruto membawa sebuah buku cetak, buku tulis, dan sebuah pensil bersamanya.

"Kau belum tidur? Tumben," kata Naruto, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, lalu menutupnya. Naruto sendiri pun tau akan kebiasaan Sasuke yang memiliki waktu tidur yang teratur, kecuali jika kopi sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke dengan datar, lalu melihat ke arah tangan Naruto, "kau belum mengerjakan PR?"

"Hehe~" Naruto tersenyum, "ada beberapa nomor yang aku tidak bisa kerjakan, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Hmm? Mana, coba kulihat," kata Sasuke, lalu membuka selimutnya, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke dan memberikan buku cetak, buku tulis, dan pensilnya.

Perlahan Sasuke membaca soal-soal di buku cetak itu, lalu mengingat kembali jawaban yang ia tulis ke dalam buku tulisnya, "cara mengerjakannya itu seperti ini," Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Naruto, dengan Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke menuis-nulis di buku tulisnya, mencoba mengingat langkah demi langkah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Salah satu dari keuntungan _dorm_ yang disediakan oleh Konoha Private School ini yaitu setiap kamar didesain kedap suara. Sepanjang apapun penjelasan Sasuke kepada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, suaranya tidak akan tembus sampai ke kamar di sebelahnya atau ke luar kamarnya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto seusai menjelaskan.

"Ya... sepertinya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini..." kata Sasuke, heran karena Naruto sangat susah diajarkan, mau bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hehe~ aku akan mencoba mengingat lagi nanti," Naruto pun mengambil buku dan pensilnya dari Sasuke, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur milik sahabatnya.

"Hei, kasurmu lebih nyaman dari punyaku!" Naruto berguling-guling di atas kasur dan merasa nyaman karena kasur milik Sasuke terasa lebih empuk dan nyaman, membuat siapapun yang berada diatasnya langsung mengantuk.

Namun Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, maka ia pun menoleh pada Sasuke. Ya, bukannya Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah heran setiap kali Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak penting, Sasuke masih diam pada posisinya. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melihat ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oi, teme, kenapa kau?" Naruto pun kembali duduk dan memasang wajah kebingungan pada Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"**...sudah punya kekasih, ya?**"

"Hah?" Naruto terkaget saat Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Sakura, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto tertawa lepas.

"Hei... aku serius," kata Sasuke, menanggapi reaksi Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini," Naruto masih menahan geli di perutnya akibat pertanyaan dari sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan panggilan 'Pangeran Es' ini, "iya, dan dia adalah **saudaramu sendiri**, **Uchiha Shisui**."

Uchiha Shisui. Lelaki yang Sasuke lihat kemarin menghampiri Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya, berjalan pulang bersama, adalah saudaranya sendiri, dan juga kekasih Sakura. Tak heran lagi jika Sasuke sampai mematung saat melihat Sakura dan Shisui bergandengan tangan, terlihat bahagia, karena Shisui adalah saudaranya sendiri, dan juga kekasih dari Sakura, perempuan yang saat ini menarik perhatiannya. Saudaranya dan perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima fakta tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu soal itu? Padahal kau dan dia sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Uchiha," timpal Naruto.

"Aku tahu soal dia masuk SMA Konoha Private School, tapi aku tidak peduli soal dimana kelas dia atau dengan siapa dia berpacaran," kata Sasuke, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Oh, begitu," Naruto sudah pernah bertemu dengan Shisui, berkat bersahabat dengan Sasuke, jadi ia sesekali diundang ke pesta keluarga Uchiha, begitu juga dengan saudara-saudara Sasuke yang lain, "tapi kudengar dia biasa-biasa saja dalam bidang akademik kalau dibandingkan dengan dirimu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, sudah tahu bahwa posisi Sasuke dalam bidang akademik berada di atas Shisui, dan keluarga besar Uchiha sering memuji Sasuke soal itu.

"Berarti, kau mulai peduli dengan Sakura-chan, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"T-Tidak," bantah Sasuke, "hanya berpikir, mengapa murid sepintar dia masih sempat untuk berpacaran," Sasuke membuat alasannya secepat kilat.

"Hehe, jadi begitu~" Naruto tersenyum puas, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja..." Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke dan menoleh pada Sasuke saat hendak membuka pintunya. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, penasaran akan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"**Aku pun yang sudah mempunyai pacar masih bisa tergoda oleh Sakura-chan, dan kudengar hampir seluruh siswa sampai senior di atas kita menyukai Sakura-chan**."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Hampir seluruh siswa?

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, teme, kau akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika kau jatuh tertidur di atas meja seperti waktu SMP dulu," Naruto mengungkit masa lalu mereka dimana Sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk begadang demi menyelesaikan sebuah tugas kelompok sampai ia jatuh tertidur di atas meja.

"Diam kau," Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hehe, _oyasuminasai_," ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Shisui..._' Sasuke memanggil nama saudaranya itu didalam hatinya, masih tidak percaya bahwa saudaranya sendiri adalah kekasih dari perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menerima faktanya bahwa Sakura sudah mempunyai kekasih.

'_Apa-apaan aku ini_,' batin Sasuke, mengacak rambutnya, lalu membetulkan posisi tidurnya, kali ini benar-benar siap untuk tidur. Kurang dari satu jam, Sasuke kali ini berhasil terlelap.

* * *

><p>"Pagi ini, aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok," Kakashi membuka sesi pembinaan di pagi hari ini dengan rencana membagi murid kelas 11-A menjadi beberapa kelompok, untuk memudahkan adanya tugas merangkum atau kelompok belajar. Ia pun mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas. Setelah sesi pembinaan, kelas pertama yang akan diajar oleh Kakashi di hari itu adalah kelas 11-A, jadi ia memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengadakan undian penentuan kelompok.<p>

"Saya akan membagi kalian menjadi sembilan kelompok, namun jumlah kalian ada 28 anak, jadi ada satu kelompok yang memiliki empat anggota," kata Kakashi, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak undiannya untuk mengacak kertas-kertas undian.

Kakashi pun menyuruh satu persatu anak muridnya mengambil kertas undian dari dalam kotak yang ia bawa itu, dimulai dari anak yang duduk di baris paling depan dan paling dekat dengan pintu, lalu berlanjut ke sampingnya hingga anak yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela, lalu urutan pengambilan undiannya menjadi zig-zag.

"Kalian semua sudah dapat kertasnya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat ke satu persatu murid-muridnya, "kalau begitu, silahkan buka gulungan kertas itu."

Semua anak pun membuka gulungan kertas undian itu, sesuai dengan perintah wali kelasnya, yang ternyata isi di dalam kertas itu adalah sebuah angka, dari satu sampai sembilan. Mereka semua langsung bertanya ke teman-teman di sekitar bangku mereka untuk mencari tahu jika teman yang duduk di sekitar bangku mereka mendapatkan nomor yang sama atau tidak.

"Tujuh..." gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke kertas undian yang ia dapatkan.

"Oi, teme! Aku dapat tujuh! Kau dapat berapa?" tanya Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengannya, tapi ia langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan memutar balikkan kertasnya kepada Naruto, menunjukkan angka tujuh pada Naruto.

"EEEEEH!?" Naruto berteriak sangat keras saat melihat Sasuke mendapatkan angka yang sama dengannya, "lalu, siapa ya, yang akan berada di kelompok yang sama dengan kita..." Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Entahlah," namun Sasuke cuek dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mendapatkan kertas nomor satu?"

Kakashi mengkonfirmasi sambil mencatat nama anak-anak yang sudah dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok itu. Ia mulai dari kelompok satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, dan enam.

"Sejauh ini anggota tiap kelompok masih tiga orang saja ya," Kakashi tiba-tiba lupa akan pengaturan anggota kelompok untuk murid kelasnya, yang disambut oleh tawa dari para muridnya. Tak disangka, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, menurut yang mereka dengar dari guru yang lainnya, adalah sosok yang teliti. Tapi kali ini, Kakashi memperlihatkan sisi humorisnya kepada para muridnya.

"Hah... maafkan aku," mungkin Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, karena ia menunjukkan matanya yang juga tersenyum, atau bisa dibilang ia menunjukkan sebuah _eyesmile_ kepada para muridnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya... tim tujuh," Kakashi memanggil, sambil melihat ke arah para muridnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke..." Kakashi mencatat selagi melirik.

"**Haruno Sakura**."

Saat Kakashi menyebutkan nama Sakura, itu berarti Sakura juga mendapatkan kertas undian dengan angka tujuh. Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Sasuke, sambil mengangkat tangannya, menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang juga mengangkat tangannya, dan juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, keduanya memasang ekspresi terkejut kepada satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Kakashi, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Oke, kalian boleh turunkan tangan kalian..." Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun menurunkan tangannya menurut perintah Kakashi.

"Yah, setidaknya ada dua tutor handal yang bisa mengajarkan Naruto," canda Kakashi.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto terkejut dengan candaan Kakashi yang ditujukan pada dirinya, maka ia berteriak sambil menunjuk kepada Kakashi.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Kakashi.

Selagi Kakashi mengkonfirmasi dan mencatat ke dalam agendanya, Sasuke sekali lagi melirik ke arah Sakura, yang bangkunya selang satu meja di sampingnya. Kelas 11-A memiliki 28 bangku, empat kursi menyamping dan tujuh ke belakang. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama duduk di barisan paling belakang. Sasuke duduk di nomor dua dari pintu belakang kelas, dan Sakura duduk paling dekat dengan jendela.

Sasuke teringat kembali akan misinya untuk mengalahkan Sakura dalam bidang akademik, namun terhadang karena tanpa ia sadari, ia terpesona akan paras cantik Sakura, yang otomatis menarik perhatiannya, dan itu tidak pernah terjadi sampai saat ini. Kesempatan pembagian kelompok belajar ini membuat ia kembali membangkitkan semangatnya untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak sudi dikalahkan oleh perempuan dalam bidang apapun yang ia kuasai.

* * *

><p>SMA Konoha Private School memiliki kantin yang cukup luas, makanan yang bervariasi yang sehat dan lezat dengan harga yang terbilang <em>reasonable<em>, serta tersedia banyak meja, namun beberapa meja sengaja disebarkan di area luar kantin, di halaman sekolah, di atas rumput hijau dan dibawah pohon, demi siswa yang ingin menikmati suasana makan, mengobrol, atau mengerjakan sesuatu di alam terbuka, menikmati angin sejuk di bawah pohon. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang makan siang bersama di bangku yang berada di luar kantin.

"_Ramen_-nya sangat enaaaaaaaak~!" Naruto baru saja menghabiskan _ramen_ yang ia beli di kantin sekolah. Disebelahnya, duduk Sasuke yang masih fokus ke roti isi tuna, seledri, keju, dan tiga lapis irisan tomat yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto melihat Sasuke penuh dengan rasa penasaran saat melihat Sasuke menutup matanya sambil menikmati rasa tomat yang ia kunyah di dalam mulutnya, setengah bagian dari irisan tomat menggantung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Teme, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan bagian tomat yang menggantung keluar dari mulutmu," Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang pecinta tomat itu.

"Berisik," karena diledek Naruto, Sasuke pun melahap semua bagian tomat itu, mengunyahnya dan merasakan asam dari tomat itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran," Naruto menaruh sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, "sebenarnya tomat itu buah atau sayur?"

Sasuke pun meneguk seluruh isi makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, siap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "secara botani, tomat adalah buah, namun secara kuliner, tomat adalah sayur. Jika dimakan mentah-mentah, maka tomat adalah buah, namun jika dicampur atau dimasak dan menjadi bagian dari sebuah masakan, maka tomat adalah sayur. Tergantung bagaimana kau memakannya," Sasuke menjelaskan secara panjang dan lebar kepada Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke si pecinta dan pengamat tomat.

"Heee..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil, namun ia malas menoleh jika itu adalah kakak kelas laki-laki yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak mendekat kepada siswi yang kakak kelas itu sukai, akibat mendengar rumor bahwa siswi itu menyukai Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak berniat melakukan apapun terhadap siapapun siswi itu. Namun ia tetap menoleh karena suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar familiar.

"Yo!" siswa berambut putih yang lurus mencapai dagunya dengan bola mata berwarna ungu dan gigi-gigi yang tajam menyapa Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke menyapa balik orang yang menyapanya. Houzuki Suigetsu, teman Sasuke yang tinggal di satu komplek perumahan dengannya.

"Oh!" Naruto juga mengenali Suigetsu sebagai sesame teman yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

"Yo, Naruto!" Suigetsu pun menyapa Naruto juga, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto, _diagonal_-nya Sasuke.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi!" kata Naruto, sambil menepuk bahu Suigetsu.

"Kau membatalkan rencana pindah sekolah?" tanya Sasuke, mengingat Suigetsu pernah berkata pada Sasuke bahwa ia akan pindah sekolah dengan beberapa alasan.

"Aku mengubah pikiranku," kata Suigetsu, "aku memilih untuk berjuang disini."

"Baguslah," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, kau disini rupanya," seorang siswa berambut oranye model jabrik dengan bolat mata oranye tua menghampiri Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Naruto, sambil membawa nampan berisi _tempura donburi_.

"Hooo! Juugo!" sapa Naruto dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Juugo juga tinggal di satu komplek perumahan yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Mereka bertiga sering bermain saat mereka masih kecil sampai SMP, hanya saja hal yang mereka mainkan sejak kecil dan sejak SMP berubah. Dari bermain kelereng dan petak umpet, menjadi bermain _video game console_. Jika Naruto datang berkunjung, mereka berempat menjadi lebih ramai.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Juugo, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, berhadap-hadapan dengan Suigetsu. Walaupun tinggal di satu komplek perumahan, Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Mereka biasanya lebih suka bermain di luar, itupun juga tidak sering. Beda dengan Naruto yang sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, bolak-balik naik kereta bawah tanah yang sudah biasa bagi Naruto, dan sudah dianggap seperti penghuni rumah Sasuke. Sasuke juga berkunjung ke rumah Naruto sebagai gantinya. Dia malah heran dengan Naruto yang mempunyai segalanya yang ada di rumah Sasuke, tapi tetap sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Sepertinya inilah nasib anak tunggal seperti Naruto. Tapi kenapa tidak menyuruh Sasuke saja yang datang ke rumah Naruto? Jawabannya hanya satu dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat; Sasuke tidak suka disuruh.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi, "kalian dari kelas apa?"

"Kami berdua dari kelas 11-C," jawab Suigetsu.

"C... tidak seburuk itu," pikir Naruto, mengingat ada lima kelas di setiap angkatan ada lima, yang terbaik yaitu 11-A dan yang terburuk itu 11-E.

"Kami berada di tengah-tengah, dan ini sedikit rumit. Kami tidak pintar, juga tidak bodoh, namun tetap saja, mengejar nilai sempurna itu susah," kata Juugo, sambil menyuapi makanannya.

"Rajin-rajin saja mencari jawaban sendiri, atau lebih dari itu," Sasuke memberikan saran kepada Suigetsu dan Juugo, lalu meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa dengan termos.

"Heh, itu dia!" Naruto menyetujui saran Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau bisa masuk ke kelas 11-A karena aku," kata Sasuke.

"O-oi, jangan mempermalukan aku seperti itu!" sahut Naruto, sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Suigetsu dan Juugo tertawa karena ulah Sasuke yang bisa sesekali jahil terhadap Naruto yang terkenal paling jahil dari yang paling jahil.

"Kau memang jahil, tapi bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih ya," kata Suigetsu.

"I-Itu... itu beda lagi! Hehehe," Naruto tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dobe..." Sasuke heran dengan sahabatnya ini, '_kalau soal berpasangan, dia menjawab dengan sangat baik.'_

'_Pasangan, ya..._' batin Sasuke lagi, sambil menatap ke langit.

Di dalam Konoha Private School, selain termasuk golongan murid berprestasi, Sasuke termasuk golongan murid yang kaya. Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekuasaannya di Konoha Military Police Force, organisasi peradilan milik Konoha, dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh keluarga Uchiha, dengan pemimpinnya saat ini yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Walaupun memiliki keluarga yang kaya raya, hidup Sasuke entah kenapa selalu merasa kesepian. Ayah yang berjabatan tinggi dan sangat sibuk, lalu ibunya seorang _businesswoman_ yang memiliki jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaannya dan juga sangat sibuk, kakak laki-laki yang sibuk namun masih sesekali menemani Sasuke, hidupnya kesepian setelah ia memasuki sekolah dasar kelas lima, dimana orang tuanya berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah berkembang menjadi anak yang cerdas dan hampir tidak butuh bantuan mereka, dan Sasuke semakin tidak diperhatikan lagi setelah orang tuanya melihat Sasuke telah memiliki jakun dan saat Sasuke bertanya soal mimpi yang didapatkan semua kaum Adam kepada ayahnya. Sasuke yang sudah besar tidak lagi diurus oleh kedua orang tuanya, kecuali urusan uang, namun bisa saja walaupun Sasuke tidak memintanya, uang itu sudah ada di dalam rekening bank yang dibuatkan orang tuanya saat Sasuke masih kecil. Bila ada bantuan di dalam rumah, ia lebih meminta kepada para pembantunya di rumah, mengingat orang tuanya jarang sekali ada di rumah. Sasuke sesekali bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak dan mengenal Naruto semenjak masuk taman kanak-kanak, namun dirinya tetap merasa kesepian disaat kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya atau memang sudah waktu bagi kakaknya untuk istirahat, atau disaat Naruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani dirinya, menjaganya, mengurusnya, membantunya, berada di sampingnya, menasihatinya, untuk mengobati rasa kesepiannya, dan ia bisa merasakan kebutuhan untuk ditemani itu semakin besar saat umurnya semakin bertambah. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya baginya untuk mempunyai orang semacam itu.

Yang sudah pasti artinya ia ingin memiliki seorang kekasih.

'_Tch,_' batin Sasuke, '_apa tidak ad acara lain selain memiliki seorang kekasih untuk menemani diriku?_' pikirnya lagi.

"Sakura! Nanti kita berbicara lagi ya lewat _chat_!" seorang siswi terlihat sedang berjalan keluar kantin bersama Sakura dan mereka hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke, mendengar nama Sakura disebut, langsung menangkap sosok siswi berambut pink itu. Ia menatap siswi itu dengan tajam, tanpa pikiran apapun.

"Un! Nanti sore, aku akan menghubungimu!"

_Dan mungkin inilah tipe orang yang Sasuke inginkan untuk menemani hidupnya._

* * *

><p>"Hari ini lumayan hangat ya~" kata Ino, sambil berjalan pulang dari sekolah ke <em>dorm<em>-nya bersama Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura.

"_Un_! Karena itu, aku hanya memakai syal keluar," timpal Tenten, diikuti anggukan tanda setuju dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku sangat suka musim semi~ peralihan dingin ke hangat," kata Ino, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Sakura, bungamu masih bermekaran, ya!" kata Ino, sambil melihat ke pohon-pohon ceri di sepanjang jalan dengan bunga yang masih mekar, berwarna merah muda, satu persatu kelopak berjatuhan dengan indah ke tanah.

"Iya, indah sekali, ya," Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa kita harus berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil foto bersama pemandangan ini?" kata Ino, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong jas seragamnya.

"Ayuk! Tidak apa-apa, kan, Sakura, Hinata?" kata Tenten, lalu menoleh ke Sakura dan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku suka dengan pemandangan ini!" kata Sakura, menyetujui ajakan Ino dan Tenten.

"B-Biar aku yang mengambil gambarnya..." Hinata menawarkan diri untuk memotret Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut berfoto bersama kami~" kata, Ino, lalu merangkul Hinata.

"Kita _selfie_ saja!" kata Sakura.

"Ide bagus!" Ino pun membuka aplikasi kamera di telepon genggamnya, menempatkan posisinya di paling pinggir agar bisa mengatur bagaimana mereka berempat bisa masuk ke dalam satu _frame_ beserta pemandangan pohon ceri di belakangnya.

"Oke! Bilang, _cheese_!" Ino memencet tombol _capture_, lalu mereka berempat bergegas melihat hasil foto itu di telepon genggam Ino.

"Hasilnya bagus! Kirimkan foto ini padaku, ya," kata Sakura, sangat puas melihat hasil foto mereka berempat, lalu mereka berempat kembali berjalan pulang.

"Pasti!" kata Ino, sambil memencet tombol-tombol di telepon genggamnya untuk mengirimkan foto mereka berempat kepada Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, tumben sekali kau tidak pulang bersama Shisui-san, ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

"Umm... dia ada urusan hari ini, jadi ia tidak bisa pulang denganku," kata Sakura, raut wajahnya yang bersinar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram.

"Oh, begitu..." Ino, yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura berubah, memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan tentang Shisui.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke berjalan sendirian di seberang mereka, namun posisinya berada di belakang mereka, sehingga mereka tidak begitu menyadari bahwa ada Sasuke di seberang jalan, ditambah anak-anak yang melewati jalan ini campuran dari anak kelas sebelas dan dua belas, maka agak sulit bagi para murid untuk mengidentifikasi jika yang berjalan di sekitar mereka itu kelas sebelas atau kelas dua belas.

'_Shisui... tidak bersama Sakura?_' Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan empat siswi itu, '_kemana ya dia?_' pikirnya lagi, sambil melihat ke kiri-kanannya.

'_Mungkin kegiatan ekstrakulikuler_,' pikir Sasuke, mengingat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sudah dimulai sejak hari itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sa-su-ke~" siswa bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan diikat, poni belah tengah yang panjang dan membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya—mirip Sasuke, barbola mata hitam bagaikan batu _onyx_, dengan garis kerutan yang panjang diantara mata dan batang hidungnya.

"_Aniki_," Sasule terkejut melihat sosok yang merangkulnya adalah kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak kemarin," kata Itachi, "akhirnya, kali ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu sesering mungkin, walaupun hanya satu tahun," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maa," Sasuke tidak tau harus berkata apa dengan perkataan Itachi, walaupun ia merasa sedikit lega karena kakaknya berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana kelas sebelas? Menyenangkan?" Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Baru hari kelima, jadi aku belum bisa memberikan komentar," jawab Sasuke.

"Oke," kata Itachi, "bagaimana dengan _dorm_-mu? Menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak begitu sering keluar dari kamarku," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm, wali kelasmu siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hatake Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, ya... dia bisa pelit nilai dan sangat teliti, walaupun kelihatannya tidak serius, jadi hati-hati," kata Itachi, mengingatkan adiknya, menjadi kakak yang penyayang seperti biasanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, tanda mengerti.

"Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah ya sejak dulu," tangan Itachi yang merangkul Sasuke naik ke atas kepala adiknya dan mengacak rambutnya, bermaksud untuk bercanda.

"Berisik," Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi pelan, lalu merapihkan rambutnya. Itachi tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak pernah merubahnya sejak kecil.

Itachi pun melihat ke sekitarnya sambil berjalan di samping adiknya, lalu matanya menangkap sosok siswi berambut merah muda yang berjalan di seberang jalan dan tak jauh darinya.

"Itu, kekasihnya Shisui, kan? Sakura-san, bukan?" tanya Itachi, melihat ke arah Sakura. Beda dengan Sasuke, Itachi selalu _up-to-date_ mengenai informasi tentang keluarganya, sampai ia mengetahui tiap kekasih yang saudara-saudaranya miliki. Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi melihat.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cantik sekali, ya," ujar Itachi saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, "bahkan aku pun ingin memiliki kekasih secantik dia."

"Kau sudah punya Konan-senpai," Sasuke mengingatkan kakaknya supaya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya, yang juga kakak kelas Sasuke di Konoha Private School, satu angkatan dengan Itachi, tentunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi Sakura-san pantas mendapat pujian," kata Itachi.

"Lagipula, siapa kau, memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya," komentar Sasuke, melupakan tentang dirinya yang juga memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya.

"Maaf," kata Itachi, sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Sakura berjalan turun dari tangga, hendak memeriksa kulkas jika persediaan susu masih ada, karena ia ingin meminumnya sebelum ia tidur. Ia mengenakan baju hangat dan celana pendek seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan, menguap selama beberapa detik, berjalan masuk ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Ia mengambil sekotak susu putih, mengambil sebuah cangkir kecil, dan menuangkan susu itu. Supaya tidak harus bolak-balik, ia naik dan duduk di meja dapur, sambil meminum secangkir susu. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, susu itu sudah ia habiskan. Ia turun dari meja dapur dan mencuci cangkir itu, mengeringkannya, lalu menaruhnya kembali di rak cangkir.<p>

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya selagi berjalan keluar dari dapur, namun matanya sempat menoleh ke arah lain, yaitu teras, dan ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk sendirian disitu. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berusaha mengingat ciri-ciri dari orang yang duduk di teras itu.

"Uchiha-san?" gumamnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa yang duduk di teras adalah Sasuke. Ia pun segera kembali ke dapur dan membuat secangkir teh tanpa gula. Lalu ia berjalan ke teras.

Sasuke menatap ke arah tanaman yang menghiasi halaman _dorm _dengan tatapan yang kosong, pikirannya melayang, memikirkan tentang keluarga dan rumahnya. Ia yakin, bahwa ayah dan ibunya masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, supir-supir yang bekerja di rumahnya kini khusus untuk mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya ke tempat kerja masing-masing, namun pembantu-pembantunya semakin bingung karena rumah kini menjadi lebih sepi, kamar Sasuke dan Itachi tidak lagi berantakan, jadi apa yang harus dibersihkan selain kamar orang tuanya, yang pulang ke rumah seperti hanya untuk numpang tidur dan sarapan? Sarapan pun jika mereka masih punya waktu, apalagi makan malam, yang biasanya orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi lebih sering makan di restoran bersama rekan kerja, atau kliennya. Makan malam di rumah jika mereka tidak sedang bersama rekan kerja atau klien dan lebih memilih untuk makan malam di rumah dan mengobrol dengan satu sama lain; berbagi cerita sebagai sepasang suami istri. Namun hal itu jarang terjadi, jadi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pembantu-pembantu di rumah akan memakan gaji buta untuk setahun kedepan, sampai Itachi lulus dan kembali lagi ke rumah. Itupun kalau ia belum memutuskan untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya dan membeli rumah baru. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura pun menepuk bahu Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura menghampiri dirinya, membawa secangkir teh, "kau belum tidur?"

"Aku hendak tidur," kata Sakura, sambil duduk di samping Sasuke, "namun aku memutuskan untuk meminum susu, maka aku turun ke bawah, namun aku melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian disini," lanjutnya.

"Ini sudah larut malam, kau sebagai perempuan harus tidur," kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga, sebagai seorang siswa, harus mendapatkan tidur yang cukup, supaya tetap sehat," kata Sakura, mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, "diluar dingin, maka aku membuatkan teh untukmu," Sakura memberikan secangkir teh yang ia buat kepada Sasuke. Sejenak, Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan untuknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke, menerima secangkir teh itu, lalu meneguknya sedikit, '_hangat,_' pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, duduk sendirian disini?" Sakura sedikit menunduk dan melihat ke wajah Sasuke.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke, yang wajahnya ditatap, berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Heee..." Sakura sedikit heran.

"Hanya memikirkan tentang keluargaku di rumah," Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang singkat namun mudah dipahami oleh Sakura. Jika itu tentang keluarga dan status mereka masih belum begitu dekat dengan satu sama lain, maka Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut privasinya.

"Oh, begitu," Sakura tersenyum, lalu berdiri, "jangan terlalu lama disini, ya. Diluar dingin, nanti kau malah sakit," lanjutnya, sambil berjalan masuk ke _dorm_. Lagi, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa mencuci cangkir itu, ya, sebelum kau naik ke atas untuk tidur," Sakura meninggalkan pesannya, lalu masuk ke dalam _dorm_.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Saat dirasakannya bahwa Sakura sudah agak jauh ke dalam _dorm_, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan naik ke kamarnya. Ia mengingat kembali semua yang Sakura lakukan padanya; membuatkan teh karena diluar dingin, bertanya apa yang ia lakukan selagi duduk sendirian di teras, mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa mencuci cangkir sebelum tidur.

'_Rasanya..._' Sasuke memegang dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, teringat kembali akan kenangan semasa ia kecil, saat ia masih mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang selalu bermain dengannya, mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya, mengajarkannya berdisiplin, dan memberi nasihat kepadanya, ibunya yang sangat lembut, penuh kasih sayang, membuatkan makanan dan minuman yang lezat untuknya dan keluarganya, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia biasanya lakukan bersama ayahnya; bermain bersama, berbagi cerita, diajarkan disiplin, dan diberikan nasihat. Semua kenangan hangat di masa kecilnya yang ia sangat rindukan, Sakura membuatnya teringat akan hal itu.

.

.

'_Mungkin aku..._'

.

.

'_membutuhkannya?_'

* * *

><p>Mwahahhahahhahhahahahahahhaaha~ aku gak tau deh kalo chapter ini ngena apa enggak. Ngena gak? :"D<p>

Btw aku lupa pas di bagian sharing kemaren, tentang angka 4 sama 13, kalo ada yang penasaran, 4 dalam bahasa Jepang bisa dibaca _yon_ atau _shi_, trus ada banyak banget huruf kanji untuk _shi_, salah satunya kanji yang punya arti "kematian" (bentuk kamus: shinu, artinya mati atau meninggal), makanya angka 4 buat orang Jepang itu kayak angka keramat~ trus angka 13 ya angka sial, masuk ke angka keramat juga. Kalo kalian pernah ke mall atau hotel atau gedung tinggi yang lantainya pake angka 3A dan bukan 4 yaa mungkin yang ngedesain atau yang punya orang Jepang(?) atau orang yang percaya sama hal-hal keramat =w=

Sharing di chapter ini, kata _minna_ udah familiar belom buat kalian? Kalo belom, itu artinya semuanya/everyone, makanan _tonkatsu_ itu makanan yang terdiri dari irisan daging babay yang digoreng pake tepung, disajikan pake irisan kubis, semangkok nasi, sama miso soup, sama aja kayak chicken katsu pake nasi tapi kalo tonkatsu udah jelas pake daging babay, soalnya _ton_ dari _tonkatsu_ pake huruf kanji yang berarti babay :3 _tempura donburi_ ya simply tempura, seafood sama beberapa sayuran yang dilapisin adonan trus digoreng trus ditaroin diatas nasi. Donburi sendiri itu makanan isinya kalo bukan ikan, daging, atau sayur, atau malah campuran dari bahan itu yang dimasak trus disajikan diatas nasi. Singkatan tempura donburi itu _tendon_, tapi aku takutnya kalian jadi salah paham ke otot, bukan nama makanan :"D

Fufufufu diriku bahagia bacain review yang nebakin kemungkinan siapa yang jadi pacarnya Sakura~ ternyata Shisui~ :3 sengaja aku ambil dari Uchiha juga biar persaingannya ketat gitchu(?), padahal temen kampusku nyaranin Gaara aja, aduh, suman :"D berhubung gaada lagi review yang masuk pas aku nyelesain ini, mari balas review~

**mii-chanchan2**: Sudah terlanjut(?) :3

**Miyuyuchan**: Aduh makasih banyak /blush(?)/ hehe rencanaku mungkin juga bakal bikin Sakura menderita, tapi Sasuke menderita lebih karena perlakuan Sakura, atau  
>malah duaduanya menderita sampe mabok(?) :"3 maacih cuyunq~<p>

**Horyzza**: Udah lewat dari siang di hari kamu nandain fic aku nih, udah dibaca belom? xD yeee malah di chapter depannya, yaudin, nih kamu wajib review di chapter ini ya pokoknya :3 canda deh wkwk salam kenal jugaaaa :D

**GaemSJ**: Wqwq maafkan daku :"3 sudah dilanjut! :3

**Hwang Energy**: Seriuuus? Garagara kebanyakan Sasuke nya sih ya jadi kayak dari sudut pandang Sasuke? :"D ya mungkin main characternya disini lebih ke Sasuke yaa walopun fokusnya harusnya ke Sakura juga :"3 terimakasih dan salam kenal juga! :)

**hanazono yuri**: Terlanjut(?) :)

**Luca Marvell**: Bukan duaduanya~ hehe udah disebutin kok di cerita ini :b

**aka-chan**: Terlanjut~ :3 yeeey tebakanmu salah xD /dor/

**Aveena27**: Tadaima dek~ iya ini langsung hurt, bablas dikit gavavah donq :v iya ini aku terusin kok~ aduh nanti deh aku pikirpikir buat fic gombalan, gombalanku udah kepake semua di RL :"3

**AnGgi Cherryblossom**: Jarang ya? :v - udah lama gak aktif jadi kudet :")  
>Iyah bakal kulanjutin sampe abis kok~ btw ah dirimu ngasih aku ide judul fic, makasih ya :"D<p>

**Ifaharra sasusaku**: Terima kasih! Sudah kulanjut :3

Special thanks buat yang udah ngefollow sama ngefave, aku lupa siapa aja, notif emailnya mendelep, tapi pokoknya makasih banget, ai luph yu feri mach(?) OwO

Rumornya(?) sih aku punya dua minggu libur, jadi mungkin aku bakal ngehabisin waktu buat nulis chapter tiga lebih cepet. Jadi, sampai bertemu di chapter 3~ jangan lupa review atau kamu saya cubit~ :3 /gak


End file.
